Sell Your Soul Twoshot
by MissDragonTail
Summary: Delight and Chris are to be unwound in one week, will they run away? Or will they face the operation? Two-shot. Rated T for cuss words and cause it's unwind xD
1. Chapter 1: Sell Your Soul

So, I decided to take a break from writing boyxboy/slash stories, and writing a fanfic of a book I read recently. It's called Unwind. And holy craap, It was the best book I've ever read. I suggest you go read it. I was listening to Hollywood Undead when I wrote this. Sell Your Soul, Young and Paradise Lost were on repeat xD you can listen to it on youtube while reading this or whatever. And yeah, this is a two-shot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Unwind or anything. Only the characters.**

**Summary: Delight and Chris are to be unwound in a week, will they run away? Or will they face the operation? Two-shot.**

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" I screamed at my mother, stomping over to the front door. My mother's face was red and wrinkly, which meant she's be getting injections to make them go away. I could see the white hairs peeking from her roots, meaning she'd get it dyed again. My mother had to have everything perfect. My whole life was filled with lies and fake things.<p>

I had to be good, I had to have good grades, and I had to be home for dinner. I had to do sports and I had to keep up with the latest fashion fads, I had to go shopping. I had to do everything a 'normal' girl would do.

But that wasn't me. I can't be her 'perfect daughter', because I'm not her daughter. I was a stork baby, my mother didn't want me at first. My father did, he wanted kids. Mom wanted to stork me at a nearby neighborhood. But she had to keep me; it was the rules, the law.

"Maybe I should have you unwind then!" She yelled at me. I laughed bitterly, opening the door. She followed me to it.

"I'd rather be unwound than stay here with you." I spat. My father came to see why were yelling, and his face paled.

I immediately regretted what I said. My father had always loved me. He let me off the hook with most things. He taught me how to fish, ride a bike, climb a tree, tie knots, and most importantly how to punch. He bought me my first car. He took me to my first R rated movie. He was the best dad ever.

"I'm going out." I stated, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p>When I got home, my parents were waiting for me. I had stayed for dinner at my best friend's, Chris, house. After wards, we had talked about what happened. He said that he'd be there for me. No matter what. He also brought up this place called 'The Graveyard'. He said some kid was running it after the incident at Happy Jack.<p>

"_We can run away babe."He said. His pale blue eyes sparkled with excitement, his unusually black, unkempt hair making him look psycho. This is what made people think he was crazy and a clapper. But he had no intentions like that._

"_I don't know, Chris." I told him. He then did something unexpected. He kissed me. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow. And I kissed him back._

"_I'm an unwind babe."He whispered once he caught his breath. His eyes still sparkled, but it dimmed slightly. I blinked._

"_W-what?"_

"_I'm being unwound when I turn sixteen. That's in one week hon. If we leave, we leave tonight." He said firmly, taking my hands in his calloused ones._

I had started to cry. I sobbed and sobbed, which caused his mother to come to his room. She took one look at our positions and how he was holding me and how I was blubbering his name over and over. She knew he told me. And she didn't say anything. She just stalked out of the room, her face holding frustration and anger.

"Delight." My mother said my name with sadness and defeat. Nervously, I walked after her. My father was sitting in the dining room, scratching at his beard with a calculating expression on his face. My mother fumbled around, trying to pull out a chair. I sighed and gently pulled her chair out for her. She flinched when I guided her to the chair. _Shit_.

I let go with a speed of light, pulled out my own chair and sat down with a glare. My father looked down, and my mother looked anywhere but me. I knew what was going on.

My English teacher would call it foreshadowing. They were telling me I was an unwind.

"Delight-" My father began.

I cut him off," When?"

"Del-"

"When, dammit!" I shouted. My father let this happen. The tears welled up in my _fake _eyes. My eyes were real, yes, but filled with injections. They were an unusual brown-green-blue color. I blinked them back. Crying is for the weak. They won't me make me cry.

"One week. October 29." My mother stated flatly.

I fled the room. My dad tried reasoning with me, saying I was going to do good to the world. I just ignored him and stared at the wall. He gave up after a half hour of nothing. My mom didn't even try to talk to me.

I called Chris later that night and told him my fate. On Chris's birthday, we were going to be unwound.

"Let's run away babe." He said again. There was determination in his voice.

"Let's not talk about this on the phone, Chris. We'll meet up at the old place."

* * *

><p>The old place was an old tree fort that we found near an abandoned factory outside of town. It was a ten minute walk, a five minute bike ride.<p>

"Hey." Chris greeted me, his hoodie pulled up. A cigarette was hanging out of his mouth. He looked like a kid I saw on a picture before the Heartland War. My heart started to beat rapidly. I didn't know how beautiful he looked until now.

"Hi."

"Listen, Deli, we need to leave now." I realized he had a backpack hanging on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know Chr-" He cut me off with a sigh.

"Deli, they're going to unwind us. All we have to do is wait it out until we're both seventeen." He said. It was a good plan. A great plan. We both had a year to wait. He would be seventeen in a year, I'd be seventeen in a year and three months. All we had to do is wait.

"O-okay. I'll go with you."

"Not so fast. You're caught!" An unfamiliar voice called out from behind. A Juvey Cop stepped into the clearing, carrying a tranq gun. Chris dropped his cig, grabbed my hand and started to pull me along as he ran.

"Babe, we have to go now!" He whisper-shouted. I only nodded and ran after, my long legs keeping in pace with him. Suddenly, I was glad my mother forced me to do track.

After twenty minutes of running, we stumbled to a walk. Something hit my shoulder with a pop. I collapsed on the ground. Chris ran over than fell on top of me. I made an oomph sound. He was at least thirty more pounds than me.

My vision was fading away.

"Chris!"

"I'm here, Deli. We've been caught...we'll go out...together.." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek, wrapping his arms around me.

"P-promise..?"

"I promise...Deli.." And then everything faded to black as if a blanket fell over my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: This Love, This Hate

I listened to Paradise Lost, Young, and This Love, This Hate by Hollywood Undead when writing this. I cried a little bit. If you want Chris's POV on the Unwinding, review. It's more angry and scary than this one. Delight is done fighting, Chris isn't. The ending is kinda crappy. Oh, and the we wave this flag of hatred thing is from a Hollywood Undead song. It's kinda like a quote. Anyways, read and review!

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Unwind. Only the characters Delight and Chris.**

**Summary: Delight and Chris are to be unwound in a week, will they run away? Or will they face the operation? Two-shot.**

* * *

><p>It's funny how time flies when you're about to die. Or be unwound. When I woke up, I was in a hospital room. A nurse rushed over, babbling about how good it was that I was awake. And that now she can tell me all about the process or whatever.<p>

I remember falling asleep after thirty minutes of her annoying chatter. When I awoke again, I was in a pink room, wrapped in a purple fluffy blanket.

"Hey. New girls awake." Someone said. She was a blond haired, blue eyed doll like girl. She had to be at least fourteen or fifteen. Why would someone like her be an unwind? Ugh, migraine.

"Yeah, the nurse said you'd have head aches for a few hours, but it'll go away." Doll said. I gave her a befuddled look before slumping back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"So, Delight, what do you like to do?" The woman asked. She smiled brightly, her t-shirt would've been funny if we weren't at a 'Harvest Camp'. It said, "I'm With Stupid".<p>

"Where'd you get your shirt?"I asked instead. She laughed and said that it was a shirt given to her from her grandmother. They used to have them before the Heartland War.

"So, what do you like to do?" She repeated. Her eyes were a clear ocean blue color. Pretty.

"Well, I run a lot, and I can sing...but I love to write and read more than anything. I like poetry and music." I told her.

That's wonderful. I'd tell you to join the band, but they already have a full band. But I can assure you that you're hands will be given to an author." I flinched and held my hands to my chest. She saw the uneasiness in my eyes.

"It'll be alright, Delight. It won't hurt. You'll live on."

But, I won't really.

* * *

><p>I talked to Chris a couple of times, we stole a couple of kisses here and there, or we'd talk about memories. All we'd say is, 'Remember that one time', or 'I remember once when we..'.<p>

Blondie's name turned out to be Olivia. She'd stolen a car and took it for a joy ride, her parents signed the papers the day after.

Time kept going. I would take walks with Olivia, and we'd share secrets that we wouldn't normally tell others. Chris and I would keep meeting in secret corridors.

And then suddenly, it was October 29.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm not ready! I can't go! Please! I want to be with Chris Greene! God, help me!"I screamed, when the guards came to get me. They scoffed at me, grabbing my arms. I wailed and cried and kicked and shouted profanities.<p>

"Relax, Delight." A woman told me.

"I don't want to be unwound." I pleaded at her. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes, she held onto my arm and helped tie me to the table in the center of the room. She explained that it was for safety precautions.

"Let's talk, Delight." She said, keeping me focused on her, while surgeons in yellow scrubs bustled about. I looked at her, and nodded. I'd make them feel bad. I'd make them know that I was hurt.

"My name is Delight Johnson."

"Hello, Delight."The woman smiled.

"I'm in love with my best friend. And you know what sucks ma'm? I never got to tell him. He's being unwound in the next room. His name is Chris Greene. I've loved him since 3rd grade. We met in our classroom. I kicked him in the back, so he would notice me. And he did. We've been inseparable since then."

"I see." The woman said, taking in everything I said. I told her about my life. I told her about the countless hours I'd spend at the old place writing songs and singing with Chris. I was talking to myself mostly. She wouldn't say anything, but I'd look over and she'd nod her head.

"I don't get why you're doing this. You know? I'm a human being. I deserve rights. I _have_ rights! I can't believe people let you do this to kids! I'm a freakin' _kid! _I had a whole life ahead of me. I would've had kids, I would've finished high school. I had good grades you know. I was a good kid. But I wasn't perfect enough for my mother!" Now the surgeons stared at me. Good. I had their attention.

"You guys blame us for _your _problems. It wasn't our fault. We were born into a world with problems made by _you. 'We wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it.'_We're not all evil. I'm not evil." I said. The surgeons and the woman blinked.

"I understand." She said finally. The surgeons returned to their work.

"I hate how you ignore what we say."

"I know." She said flatly.

"You're a fucking bitch."

"I believe we need to stop talking now." She told me. After twenty minutes, I couldn't see anymore. After thirty minutes, I couldn't feel anything anymore. Then fifteen minutes later, I could barely hear anything. Just whispers.

"Did you hear what she said?" A man whispered.

"Yeah, I felt bad." Another replied.

"Maybe we should say something."

"It's kids like them that cost us our jobs." And that was the end of the conversation.

_They'll make a difference. The kids from the grave yard. They'll make them listen to us.._

Delight Johnson was gone._  
><em>


End file.
